Tangled Oneshots
by KindHeartedWriter
Summary: Oneshots for when I type for Tangled. Be aware that some of these might actually become fanfics. I just write one for every month, and I add my requested fanfics in here as well. I always will write or reread these whenever I have writers' block. I also mention which world/universe the oneshot will be on; as well as whether it will be based on the movie Tangled. R&R. (Rated T)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Welcome to my first oneshot fanfic. :)

World: Alternate Universe

Characters: From my _Tangled for a Flower_ fanfic.

* * *

Azalea blinked when Rapunzel pushed her through the door. "Go on in!"

"B-but, Punzie-"

"No buts. You skate all the time." Rapunzel was followed in by Rosemary and Caroline.

"You do, Aza." Rosemary jumped to Rapunzel's defense. "Punzie, I'll meet you by the vending machines."

Azalea turned to her red velvet haired friend. "York patties, _again_?"

Rosemary looked down and Caroline stifled snickers. "It's not my fault that peppermint and dark chocolate go great together."

Caroline walked up to the man operating the skate rental section of the skating rink. "Actually, it's your fault that we never come out with more than two dollars when we come here."

"At least Sarah gives us veteran discounts." Rapunzel mumbled under her breath.

"They don't really exist though." Azalea stumbled away from Rapunzel and followed Caroline, who was pulling her blond hair into a ponytail. "She's basically robbing the skating rink."

"Shush!" Caroline looked at Azalea sharply, her green blue-patched eyes glowing. "Don't give her away!"

"Like Eugene would ever fire her." They were in the skating rink so often that they knew everyone there. Some of them even went to their high school. Eugene was twenty six, and was the assistant manager of the skating rink. Sarah and her husband Liam manned the concessions and their son Sage had a post at the arcade. Candace and David Stooli would join the rink along with all of the other staff members.

"Look," Caroline's voice grabbed Azalea's attention as they waited in line for their skates. "The Mystery Guys are back."

Rapunzel and Rosemary joined them. "Oh, them." She rolled her eyes before giving the four men a glance. Rapunzel was halfway through college and Eugene was working on owning a business. The two kept flirting, and to Azalea, no progress was being made. Rapunzel insisted that she and Eugene were indeed making progress, and Azalea agreed for the sake of her ride to the skating rink. Anna-Beth worked at the skating rink too, and she skated over to them.

"Hey, guys." Anna smiled, her green eyes glowing. "About time you four showed up."

"You. . . Four. . ." Caroline was gazing at the pack of Mystery Guys with sparkling eyes. "Such a beautiful word."

Rosemary rolled her own eyes. "Carol, do I need to ask Sarah for an ice smoothie?"

"No. I just. . ." Caroline sighed.

Azalea went quiet as she gazed at the men. Three of them had dark brown hair, varying in shades, while one had a messy flop of ink black curls. His green eyes were gleaming as he held the door open for his friends. One of the dark brown haired men said something to him, and the man started laughing, his white teeth gleaming in the gloom. The disco ball and lights were on, so the entire skating rink was plunged into dusk. She could still see his lips move as he spoke to a younger copy of the man who had made him laugh, and she had to yank her eyes away from the man to Anna.

Eugene cleared his throat and grabbed their attention. "What size? Or do I really need to ask?"

"The usual, Eugene." Rapunzel smiled.

"There's a fifth one, Carol." Rosemary's voice made Azalea glance at the Mystery Guys again. "Is that the one you've been staring at?"

"He was nowhere near them." Caroline said, looking at a man with blond hair making his way to the Mystery Guys. "Which has the word _five_ so nice all of a sudden."

Azalea groaned. "Someone get her an ice smoothie."

"How about a trip to the water fountain?" Rosemary asked. "Because the Mystery Guys are coming our way."

"Shut up, Rose!" Caroline turned pink. "They're just going to sit down."

"On the bench right in front of us. Right, Carol." Rosemary grabbed their hands and led them away from the Mystery Guys, Rapunzel, and Eugene who were still hitting it off. Rosemary paused by the vending machine, and muttered. "Forgot my York. Carol, can I borrow a dollar?"

"You're not giving it back." Caroline yanked her hand away and put both of her hands on her hips.

"Carol, can I _have_ a dollar?"

"Thank you, and yes you may." Caroline smiled and reached into her denim shorts. "Aza, want anything?"

"No, I'm all right." Azalea played with a lock of her blond hair. "Hurry up."

Rosemary put the offered dollar in the vending machine. "Why, if I may be so bold, Ms. Ruffins?"

"I have to ask a question to our good friend, Liam." Azalea watched Rosemary unwrap the York. "About the Mystery Guys."

Rosemary smiled. "You finally found a man who will drive you crazy?" She held up Azalea's limp hand and high fived it. "Good for you. Come on then." She led the way to the concessions. Sage was sitting on one of the empty tables and munching on a York. "See? He's smart." Rosemary nodded at the little boy.

"Hi, Aunties." Sage waved to them, a smoothie beside his York. "Need something?"

"Only answers." Caroline smiled at Sage. Sarah and Liam were talking about the nutrition of York patties and looked up when they approached.

Sarah grinned. "How are my favorite nieces?" Azalea's father knew Sarah, and since they had been friends of the family for so long, they became extended family.

"Hi, Sarah." Rosemary smiled. Rosemary and Caroline were Azalea's best friends, and Azalea had known the two of them since they were ten. "Have you seen our Mystery Guys lately? They're here today."

Sarah, unfortunately, was the woman all of them turned to when it came to men. So she was well caught up. She looked around the skating rink, and Azalea did as well. She glimpsed a dark brown hair-covered head walk over to Eugene's and saw the remaining four Mystery Guys sitting on the bench. Two of them were already putting on skates.

"Ah." Sarah spotted them, and Azalea saw Anna begin to move back to the rink, waving to Rapunzel who was now wearing blades. "The five of them?"

"That very number," Caroline smiled. Liam handed Caroline a free smoothie. "Thanks, Liam."

"Thanks yourself."

"I know them." Sarah was nodding. "One of them is Anna's brother."

"You're serious?" Rosemary burst.

"Of course. I've known them a little less than I've known you all, but that's Nathan Keen."

"Which one is that?" Azalea looked back at the bench. The black haired man was still sitting down and was talking to the blond haired man. They started laughing at something they were saying, and she saw the black haired man glance at her before back to his friend. Azalea felt her skin flushing.

"The one with black hair." Sarah looked at Caroline sipping the smoothie. "And his friend is Michael Dawson. His older brother is around here somewhere, I just saw him."

"Fernidia's dating him." Caroline said, looking up from her smoothie. She rolled back the long sleeves of her green shirt.

"The other two with them are Owen and Charlie Smits." Liam spoke when Sarah saw a woman waiting in line for nachos. "They all go to your school, I'm sure."

_Oh really, now?_ Azalea was sure that she had never noticed any of them until now. "Where's Jonathan and Will? Don't they hang out here?"

"They set up the tag game, so I'm sure that they're here all the time." Liam said, looking back at Sarah as she edged around him with the nachos and a soup-ladel full of cheese.

"Rose, Carol, and Azal!" Rapunzel skated over to them. "Where have you three been? I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"So Eugene's still over at the skate rentals?" Caroline winked at Rapunzel.

Rapunzel went still on the skates and nodded somberly. "Yeah, he is. Now come on and skate."

Azalea looked at the rink and realized that it was mostly empty. She looked at the clock on the wall and say that it was almost ten o'clock. Maybe people were busy. Oh well, more room for them.

Rosemary sighed and the three girls followed Rapunzel back to the skate rentals. Eugene handed Azalea her skates and she glanced at the bench to see the now-not-so-mysterious Mystery Guys all skating. Anna skated past her brother and skated next to Michael. Caroline was watching the two skate in sync and sighed.

"What's wrong, Carol?" Rosemary asked as she put on her blades. Though Caroline had begun to skate less and less, it had been her idea for the girls to keep skating at the Corona Rink until they could skate in blades. Now, they were really only skating to hang out on the weekends.

"Hey, Punzie. Hey, Fennels and Ruffins." Olivia greeted them as she walked up to them. She flashed Eugene and thousand watt smile and sank onto the bench next to them. "Just getting here?" She appraised them as they got to their feet. Azalea fiddled with her short sleeves, wishing they were longer.

"Yeah." Caroline smiled, and then looked at her older sister. "Nothing, Rose." She mumbled.

Azalea caught Rosemary's glance and shrugged. Olivia got her skates, and then they all skated onto the rink.

Azalea whisked past Anna, who was going slower than her. Anna's green eyes lit up in the gloom and she fought to get to Azalea's side. Candace joined them then, and jumped to skate backwards. She grinned at them on her blades, her feet moving back and forth.

"Show off," Liam reached them. He waggled a finger at Candace who stuck her tongue out at him.

"I thought you're supposed to be grown ups." Rapunzel skated diagonal from Azalea and Anna.

Liam crossed his shoulders. "For the record, I hate being a grown up."

"Tell us, Liam." One of the Mystery Guys skated right behind Candace.

Candace jumped to skate forwards and Liam began to skate backwards. He was grinning as he counted his reasons on his fingers. "I have to do dishes and taxes. I remember when I was a little kid and thought it would be amazing to be a grown up. Be warned, it sucks."

Mystery Guy started laughing as Liam went on.

"I wanted to light my bills on fire. You know this doesn't make sense. I mean, Candace and David are engaged!" Liam shook his head. "What the hell? When were people ever thinking about marriage?"

"When they come to the conclusion that they love each other." Anna said it matter-of-factly.

"Seriously. The only thing cool about being a grown up is getting drunk." Liam groaned.

"I want a cocktail party when I turn twenty one." Rapunzel grinned wildly.

"Yes!" Liam high fived her. "I did that, man, I was _wasted_."

"You're supposed to drink vodka in moderation." Eugene skated right behind Azalea.

"Eugene, it's damn vodka." Liam gazed at him. "You don't drink vodka or tequila in moderation."

Azalea started giggling and skated further up. They circled the rink a second time and then Sarah nearly skidded into Azalea. Azalea skidded to a halt as Sarah zoomed past her, "Sorry!"

Azalea had to steel her nerves and made herself skate to the wall. She grabbed onto it, hugging the wall. "I am so glad you exist." She cooed to it, still shaking from nearly being knocked over.

"Aw. How sweet." A voice made her look up. She locked eyes with the black-haired man. What did Sarah say his name was?

_Um, okay._ She was talking to the wall, but why not? "You're Anna's brother right?"

"Correct." The man was leaning against the wall and his green eyes pierced her greenish gray ones. "You're the one she's always talking about? Azalea?"

"She talks about me?" Swell.

"She only says you make straight A's and break curfew on the weekends." The man smiled.

Azalea nodded. "She got it right."

"And why do you break curfew?" The man blinked at her.

She mumbled. "Lose track of time."

He grinned and then looked back at the rink. "Coming?"

"One moment." She mentally patted herself on the back. The Mystery Guy she was talking to was inviting her to skate with him. _Wait until Punzie hears this_, she smiled. She pushed herself off the wall, catching back up to Olivia. The dark haired man was by her side.

"Will's here." Eugene looked at Azalea who managed to skate next to him with the man on her right.

"Who's ready for tag?" Jonathan nearly rammed into Azalea.

"My God!" Azalea stopped skating and sank down onto the floor. Her friends stopped skating and looked back at her. She groaned. "Quit trying to knock me down!"

Jonathan smiled in apology. "Come on, Azalea. Don't get shaky knees on me. We're about to play tag."

"You're only saying that to make me feel bad." Azalea grabbed his offered hand and hoisted herself to her feet.

"Is it working?"

"Shut up, Jonas."

"Let's do this!" Will skated onto the rink. "Who's our trusty DJ?"

"Me." One of the Mystery Guys, who Azalea now identified as Michael Dawson skated to the skate rentals. He looked at the computer and pressed a button. Michael ducked under the rental section and came back holding four noodles. "We all know how this goes."

He tossed one at the wall, and handed two to Eugene and Will before keeping one himself.

"Right." Rapunzel smiled as they all moved to the center of the rink. "Now?"

Candace nodded and David joined them. "Go!" Michael said and they all started skating around in a circle.

Azalea zoomed past Liam and Anna, who were looking back at Eugene. Eugene skated faster and aimed the noodle, striking Liam out.

"Damn it, Eugene."

"Shut up, Kilter." Eugene started laughing, and jumped to skate backwards, surprising the black haired man. Eugene aimed again but the man ducked and whooshed past him.

"Azalea, don't turn around!" Anna yelled to Azalea, who was skating backwards.

"I'm skating backwards. You honestly didn't just say that!" Azalea felt air _whoosh_ behind her and she ducked. Will's cologne filled her nose and she jumped, turning around to skate forwards. Will's eyes were dancing. "Good move, Azal."

"Shut up, Will." He aimed again and she quickly skated to the left. Will skated forward and tagged out David. Azalea glimpsed Sage getting onto the rink on his blades, and she waved at him as they skated in a circle for a fourth time.

"Carol, duck!" Azalea saw Eugene aim for Caroline's ankle. "No, wait, jump!"

Caroline jumped to the left, falling, and one of her legs tripped Eugene. He fell down next to her and lazily tagged her with the noodle. "Out."

"Shut up, Eugene!" Caroline flicked his ear with her finger before joining David and Liam. Liam and David were quickly joined with Anna-Beth and Olivia.

Sage whisked past the black-haired man, who was skating next to Azalea. There were only Fernidia, Adam –who had made an appearance, two other Mystery Guys, and Eugene, Will, and Jonathan.

"Three taggers and eight or so players." Fernidia crossed her arms as the music picked up speed. "It's hardly fair."

"Keep thinking that." Adam smiled. Sage skidded past the couple before joining his mother and father. Shortly, Rosemary and Rapunzel joined the growing failures.

"No!" the Mystery Guy exclaimed when Eugene got Fernidia out. "Eugene, she wasn't paying attention!"

"Thanks, Dwayne, but it is fine." Fernidia smiled at the dark haired man. Azalea spotted Charles cheering his younger brother on from his spot by Olivia.

Adam took the black haired man's place, looking back at Eugene and Jonathan, who were gaining on them. "Okay, who's going first?"

"Adam, move before I knock into you!" Azalea complained.

Adam grinned. "Do it."

"Fine. Your broken leg." Azalea tried to edge past him. Will popped up right behind Adam and Azalea shrieked. "Will!"

Adam ducked, but then Will waved the noodle in front of Azalea's face before striking Adam's exposed back. "Out."

"See, no bones broken." Adam stood up straight and waved to Azalea. "Happy skating." He joined his brother and Fernidia.

"Duck!" Charles's younger brother shouted to Azalea. She ducked and heard a noodle go flying past her before landing on the floor. She skated past it. Will tagged Charles's younger brother.

"Owen, you're out." Will smiled at the man. Owen rolled his eyes and joined his brother. Dwayne was eventually doubled teamed, and was tagged out by Eugene and Jonathan.

The music reached its peak and Azalea realized that it was only her and Anna's older brother left.

"Skate, skate." The man breezed past her, followed by Liam-who had grabbed the noodle by the wall, and Will. Azalea ducked when Eugene threw his noodle at her.

"Eugene, stop that!" Azalea dodged Jonathan as he hurled himself at her. He knocked her to the ground and Eugene tossed him a noodle. "Really, Eugene?"

"You want to be out, now?" Jonathan smiled.

"Shut up, Jonas." Azalea stuck her tongue out at him. He was standing over her, the noodle in his hand. "You did this to Dwayne, didn't you?"

Eugene was grinning. "Yup."

A hand grabbed hers and a sweet cologne wafted over her. She was yanked away from Eugene and Jonathan and pulled into someone's strong arms.

"Um, thanks."

"No problem, Doll." She looked up to see green eyes smile at her.

"Take one for the team, Nathan." Liam was right behind them.

Nathan jumped, and Azalea was stunned into silence. Nathan landed backwards and skated gracefully right past Eugene and Jonathan. "Hey, Eugene, when does that music end?"

"In five seconds." Eugene pouted.

Nathan set Azalea to her feet and ruffled her hair. "You all right?"

"I'm fine. Thanks," Azalea met his eyes and looked at her friends who began to file back onto the rink.

"Azalea, come buy me a York!" Rosemary grabbed Azalea's hand and yanked her away. She stumbled onto the vending machines and pulled out a dollar. "Here."

"You just grabbed a dollar out of your pocket and you're asking me to buy something?"

"My goodness, Aza. Just take the dollar."

"Fine," Azalea smiled and put it in the vending machine. "What do you want?"

"An explanation."

"For what?" Azalea blinked. "Wait, so I can buy some Onion Rings?"

"Knock yourself out."

Azalea took the bag from the vending machine. "What can I explain? He kept me from being tagged. The end."

"But it's more than that." Rosemary guided Azalea to the empty tables. It was quieter there. Sarah, Liam, and Sage were still skating in the rink.

"I doubt it." Azalea couldn't make the wistfulness escape her tone.

Rosemary's hazel eyes lit up. "See?"

"Okay, okay, okay." Azalea put her head on the table, pushing aside her onion rings. "He's good looking. He has really nice hair. His green eyes are so pretty to look at and I hate that I never saw him sooner. Happy now? Please, Rose?"

Rosemary was smiling and waggled a finger. "And he's right here."

"You're serious?"

"Hey, I'm glad that you think I'm so attractive."

Azalea had to look up at Rosemary, and was surprised to see that her friend was gone. Nathan was sitting down, gazing at her.

"You know what I think of you?" He asked.

"Do I really want to know?"

"I think you do." Nathan smiled, and the effect on her was staggering. "You're feisty as hell when you want, cute as a button, and you know how to have a good time."

"Why, thank you." She smiled at him.

"Exchange numbers so we can leave." Michael's voice said. Dwayne, Michael, Adam, and Olivia's boyfriend Guy was standing by the concessions.

"Well, since you insist." Nathan smiled at his friend.

"Caroline, haven't I told you many times that I don't do marigolds?" Rosemary was tugging her friend away from Michael, only to bump into Charles, Owen, and another Mystery Guy.

"She's jealous?" Mystery Guy asked.

"No, she's in good health." Rosemary rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"Riley, shut the hell up about flowers." Owen groaned.

"I want to be a florist, so I'm prepping for it." Riley smiled, and it all made sense. Now they all knew who the Mystery Guys were.

"Rapunzel, you're done?" Eugene skated to them.

"No, I'm just driving them home." Rapunzel sat down next to Azalea and smiled at Nathan.

"So you're drinking tequila?" Liam asked when they reached their post. Sage sat next to Nathan holding a snowcone.

"No, vodka." Eugene smirked and Liam looked pained.

"Damn it, Eugene."

"Shut up, Kilter." Michael snapped playfully. "Everyone start exchanging numbers for the love of God."

Nathan smiled at Azalea and took out a sticky note. "I have a love for these that I will never understand, but my heart could expand for your number."

"So you'll be paying for my phone bill?"

"And dates." Nathan looked at her hands as she wrote down on her number on the sticky. He handed the pack to his friends who began exchanging numbers with her friends.

She handed the sticky note back to him, and he wrote down his number before ripping it in half. Guy handed Nathan the sticky notes back and they all filed to the door after waving 'bye' to the Kilters.

"How's Jason's Deli on Friday at seven?"

"How's my house at ten?" She smirked.

"Touché." Nathan ruffled her hair again. Already his green eyes were becoming familiar. "See you around?"

"Definitely."

"Punzie, take us home!" Caroline playfully commanded. Rapunzel shot her a harassed look and unlocked the car.

"Bye, Mr. Keen. Tell Anna I said 'bye'." Anna was still inside, though she had given Dwayne her number.

"Sure thing, Doll."

Azalea got in the car before closing the door before gazing at Nathan. His face was glowing with moonlight. He waved. Caroline, Rosemary, Azalea, and Olivia were inside.

Azalea gazed out the window and once they were on the highway, Rapunzel started shrieking, interrupting the small chat.

"I have a date at Jason's Deli on Friday!"

They went quiet, exchanging glances.

"What?" Rapunzel asked.

"I have a date at Jason's Deli on Friday," Caroline mumbled. _Had everyone been told this?_

"Weird." Azalea mumbled. Everyone nodded.

Rosemary, being in the front, turned on the radio.

_" 'Hey, I just met you. And this is crazy. But here's my number. So call me maybe'."_

Azalea didn't meet anyone's eyes when they all checked their cellphones.

* * *

A/N: This might just be a fanfic now. I'm impressed. I'll copy and paste this if I make it a fanfic, all right? R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't know if any of you listen to _30 Seconds to Mars_, but I think that band is awesome! :D

I listened to _"War"_, and I came up with this.

Listen to the song if you want.

(When **Caught in a Dream** is finished, I'll update another chapter on this song.)

* * *

World: _Tangled for a Flower_'s World

Characters: From my _Tangled for a Flower _fanfic

* * *

Messiah - savior

Pariah - outcast

Prophet - teacher

* * *

**A Warning**

"The Kingdom is just being rebuilt, and riots are going on."

"Riots?"

"For the sun flower."

"We're the Kingdom of Thieves, and we're about to rob Corona." Riley mused.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You heard right. Get all your things, your family, everything, and get out of Ladron as fast as you can."

**to the People**

The minister gestured to the musicians, and another song began to fill the room. The lively tone began to sink into everyone's bones, and soon the crowd leaped into dance.

They spun to the lively song, their feet inches from each other. They ignored the men and women, dancing off in their own corner together.

Then the crowd merged together again.

** the Good**

"If I could talk to my twin, I'd be beating the devil out of him right now. If I could talk to my twin, I would have been able to unshackle her without turning around to have a knife at my throat! If I could talk-"

**and the Evil.**

He looked at my reflection with something unreadable in his eyes. I closed my eyes and shook my head furiously. He sighed and leaded me toward the all too familiar room next to the bedroom.

He shackled me to the bare wall and glared at me, flexing his fingers.

**This is War**

Dwayne punched Michael in the side of the jaw. Michael abandoned kicking Nathan in the stomach, and began to throw vicious punches to Dwayne's body. Anna-Beth shrieked in fright when Dwayne's eyes began to roll back in his head at the force of the blows. Dwayne's knees buckled, and then he fell to the ground on his knees. Michael aimed a kick to Dwayne's chest and Dwayne hit the ground face down.

**to the Soldier**

One of the guards that stood by the door was dashing toward her. He had black hair and dark eyes from what she could tell. Azal was struggling not to gag.

"Are you all right?" The other three guards were making their way to her. Azal began to crawl away.

The guard that had seen her waved the other two guards away. He pulled her up by her shoulders let her lean on him. He walked briskly to one of the spare washrooms of the palace and waited for her outside.

"What's your name?"

"Nathan Keen." The guard had green eyes.

**the Civilian**

Caroline walked in, looking at Riley, then Rosemary, and then the flowers on the table. Caroline beamed brightly at Riley, and looked at Rosemary again.

"I just wanted to see where you were. I'm making rice and gravy for dinner." Caroline smiled.

**the Martyr**

She was pinned to something smooth, and rust rubbed on her wrist. Her hands felt like they were rubbed raw, and when she glanced at them, deep red blisters dotted her palms.

Azalea screamed when another blow hit, right on her stomach. She gasped for air, each blow forcing all of the air out of her lungs, and recoiled away.

She could hardly recognize her voice. "Stop!" She felt dried tears on her cheeks and more trailed down her face. "Please, stop!"

Her chest began to heave. She fell down, and found that she didn't have the energy to get up. She was going numb all over. Nathan and Alex went very silent then. She could feel them waiting.

She wanted to keep holding Nathan's hand, but she could feel her grip loosening. Her body was giving out.

**to the Victim.**

She opened her eyes, dizzy and disoriented. When she had turned around, trying to run when she realized it was a trap, something hard had hit her in the head and something soft covered her mouth, and then her world spun away too fast.

"Hello, Sarah."

**This is War.**

Sarah grabbed the handle of the frying pan and bashed Alec on the head with it. Alec went down with a groan, and Matthew raised his fists up. Alex yelled, "Run!"

Not understanding what was happening, the people in the Tavern rushed up to Alec and Matthew, yanking them away from Sarah and Azalea. Azalea spotted Diego running to Alec, rage on his face. Nathan pulled Azalea into his arms while Sarah screamed at David and Candace to leave. Liam was right on her heels as they all fled from the bar. She could hear the blows of punches and kicks being made on Alec's and Matthew's bodies.

**It's the moment of Truth**

"I had a sad dream."

"What was it about?" Fernando caught her in a hug.

She looked at Fernando, and decided to be honest with him.

"I can't remember."

**and the moment to Lie.**

"We've got a package from a William." Fernidia smiled. Did she even know a William?

Alex sat up in his chair, and Fernidia saw everyone's eyes but hers and Olivia's dart to the man who was talking to her mother. Her mother laughed at something he said, but the laughter was abruptly taut. Had Fernidia said something?

"That's nice, we should thank him."

"Move the table so they don't hurt themselves!" A command being shouted by David.

"What was in the tea?"

"Diego, why the hell would you give them this?" Alex demanding.

"Eugene, I don't think Diego did it. Alex-" Rapunzel's soft voice, high pitched with stress.

"What the hell makes you think I would do this to them?" The man replying.

**It's the moment to Live**

"_Azalea_, come back!" Nathan skidded hard, landing on his rump, still following. She held back a giggle and gasped when she slid onto her hands. She crawled forward, her knees trembling from the strain of trying not to slide again.

They walked out of the Tavern, and Azalea was amazed to see large activities going on in the Square that had been so empty when she and Michael had arrived. There was a large spot for throwing horseshoes near the water fountain. Adam and Michael were juggling nearby, surrounded by young children. A man was doing backflips with his partner, a woman that Azalea didn't know. The woman jumped at the man who was standing still, and he tossed her up in the air with one hand. She did a front flip and landed on the palms of her hands.

**and the moment to Die.**

Desperate, she woozily clawed at the floor, agony flaring with each movement. If only she could crawl to the door-

She was pulled to her shaking feet. She met his gray eyes, and wondered her last thought. _Why he isn't with Anna?_

Hands on her neck, squeezing.

Day melted into night; everything went dark.

**The Moment to fight. A moment to fight. To fight. To fight. To _fight_!**

"Anna-Beth, come back to the room!"

She heard Dwayne behind her and whipped around again, her hands clenched in fists. "Dwayne, shut the hell up!"

"Don't tell me what I need to do!"

"Then don't tell me to go back to the room when I am perfectly fine!" Anna screamed at him.

"Why are you fighting the idea that you need to rest so much?" Dwayne demanded.

She rubbed her temples. "Dwayne,"

"Anna-Beth, please come back-"

She started screaming at him. She ran off to the Dining Hall, and he was right behind her. "Dwayne Fernando, let me have time to think before I decide to kill you!"

"Why not? That's what happened, isn't it?"

"_Shut up_!" Anna hurled herself over the table at him.

**We will Fight**

Azalea screamed when she felt arms tug her away from them. She was pushed to the ground face up, and she struggled to get air back into her lungs. Michael's twisted face of pain was the last thing she saw before a black boot came across her face.

**To the Death**

He dragged her body from the others, and Fernidia managed to get a grip on the door. He was behind her in lightning speed, and his hand clamped around her neck. He squeezed until she went limp.

**to the edge of the Earth.**

I was exhausted, worn out from struggling with Fernando and my climb. Thinking of Fernando, I went to the very edge of the stream that led to the waterfall, looking for his all too familiar black cloak.

I couldn't see him.

**From the last **

Azalea turned back around to see thousands of bodies on the ground.

**to the First.**

Eugene's urgent whisper was heard by Maximus, who then charged toward Fernando.

**It's a Brave new World.**

She wondered what would have happened if they had stayed in Corona. Would Caroline find a man to marry, and instead of sadness, she'd be crying tears of joy?

"No more tears." Caroline said, wiping at her eyes. She stood up straight, and Owen smiled weakly. Rosemary wiped her own eyes, and Caroline gazed at her. For a moment, Rosemary saw herself in Caroline's eyes.

"You can do this." Owen said. "Both of you."

Caroline looked at door, and gestured to Rosemary. Rosemary held Caroline's gaze, and they both nodded. This was it.

**A Warning**

"Jacob did it." Rapunzel said fiercely. "He's doing this to get back at me. And you!" She looked at Azalea sharply, who cringed. "Why would he cut your throat without a good motive? And he poisoned Fernidia to get back at Michael, and did the same to Anna-Beth, getting revenge against Dwayne for not taking up his side!" Rapunzel was glowering now. "Jacob seems to have his priorities in check, and he's getting back at everyone who has done him wrong. And I don't think he's done yet."

** to the Prophet**

_"Father Dante!"_

_ His dark purple sleeves were pushed back as he hugged her. He whispered in her ear, "It's grandfather Dante to you, dear."_

_ Anna closed the door behind her to a crack, and stared in fear as her grandfather stared at the ten horses outside. He asked her, "Dear, whose horses are those?"_

_ Anna tried to lie. "They all just ran up."_

_ "Why do they have saddles on them?"_

**the Liar**

He was such a monster.

And on other days, he loved it.

**the Honest.**

Dwayne snapped. "I ought to beat the all-living hell out of you!" he hurled himself at Alec.

"No, Dwayne, stop!" Liam streamed down the hall. Nathan was shouting curses at Alec, while her father tried to coax Azalea out of the washroom. Liam yanked Dwayne off of Alec, glaring at the younger Ruffins.

"Tell me why, Liam." Dwayne stood up straight, looking at Alec who now had a bloody nose. "He has. . . Tried with our friend, Azalea. So, Liam, why should he be living?"

"Dwayne, you need to calm down." Liam looked back down the hall to the very quiet main room.

"The hell I need to!" Dwayne snapped. "He has hurt more than one girl."

"What?" Liam looked at Dwayne, incredulity in his blue-gray eyes.

"You heard me." Dwayne said quietly.

Liam blinked and released his grip on Dwayne's shoulders.

"Kill him."

**This is War**

Michael threw the sword straight at Eugene.

Nathan yelled, "No!" He and Adam rushed at Eugene. Adam jumped in front of Eugene, his hand reaching for the sword. Azalea and Rapunzel screamed when the sword went through Adam's stomach. Eugene caught Adam by the shoulders and fell down. Nathan tackled Michael.

**to the Leader**

_ "Caroline Fennel, open the door!"_

_ Nothing._

Oh my God_, Rosemary ducked into her room, and her hand searched under her bed. She grabbed the handle, and stormed in front of Caroline's door, losing more and more of her composure._

_ "One more chance, Carol." Rosemary aimed the hatchet at the door._

**the Pariah**

_ Riley had had to close his shop down, all the flowers in his room at home, so he slept wherever he could in his house. On the floor, on counters._

She went around, asking for him. "Have you seen Riley?" or "Do you know who Riley Welks is?"

The villagers acted like they had never seen him, nor heard of his name.

**the Victor**

"If you throw those hard enough, you could knock someone out." Eugene said. "Trust me, I would know these things."

Eugene adored tossing Anora and Flynn in the air, and I marveled at how sturdy he was when they fell into his arms. He didn't sway or anything. He was strong, and I loved him for it.

**the Messiah**

"I suspect sometimes your powers have a whiplash. You heal the person whose hurt, but then you sometimes feel their injuries like you _were_ them when that injury happened."

I crumbled, my arms going to my chest. I started screaming and everyone jumped.

I sat up and looked at Azalea. "I didn't expect it to hurt so much."

"What to hurt?" Azalea found it hard to stand.

"When I was healing them, they were so close to death. It hurt my h-heart."

**This is War.**

_ Yells and screams sounded around Azalea while the Wardens fought for control of the other prisoners, who were all suddenly trying to help them._

_ Riley ducked, and heard the man's fist collide with flesh. Loud voices and yelling sounded around Riley, and he was confused when he stood up straight. The crowd looked like a sea of punches and kicks, and Riley staggered forward when he felt air whoosh past his face._

**It's the moment of Truth**

"Did you send someone to drug the Princess, or not?"

The prisoners around them grumbled at the insolent way Diego was treating them.

Nathan came back to his senses. "Why would we do that when _we brought her back_?"

**and the moment to Lie.**

_ One time, when Anna and Nathan had been bathing in the washroom, Anna had seen Nathan take off his shirt and she had seen a very bad burn. It was recent too, from what Anna could tell._

_ "What happened, Nat?" She asked him in a trembling voice. It must have hurt badly._

_ "I was helping Mother cook some bread," Nathan's eyes clouded. Anna had come to recognize that gaze to the point where she knew that whenever Nathan's eyes clouded, he was telling lies. "I slipped on some spilled water and hit the oven."_

_ Anna winced._

**The moment to Live**

"Jocelyn, get off of that table!" She called. Jocelyn rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"No! They like it." Jocelyn pointed to the crowd that surrounded Jocelyn's table. She looked at Azalea and wiggled a finger. "Come join me."

"You're serious?" Azalea couldn't believe it.

Jocelyn's hips swayed to a jauntily beat that the men were making from thumping their feet on the floor. Her brown eyes were glowing. They were drunk. Too drunk.

Jocelyn winked.

"Come on up."

**and a moment to Die.**

Matthew smiled a little. "I'm sorry for. . .Our loss?"

"We both lost a pretty baby. She had my hair."

**The moment to fight. A moment to fight. To fight. To fight. To _fight_!**

_ "Now?" Fernando asked. I bit my lip and shook my head. He punched me in the jaw._

_ "Now?" He asked as my lip bled. I shook my head, trying to hold onto my resolve._

Why was I still fighting my fate?

**We will fight**

She ran to the door, her hand going to the knob. She was yanked back by her hair.

She hit the floor, landing hard on her back.

It was happening all over again. A third time.

The air left her body, but she tried to keep moving.

"Still a wildcat, hm?"

**to the Death**

Glass breaking across her head.

Azalea doubled over, now in too much pain to scream.

Crimson landed on the floor, pooling up.

She was bleeding badly, and now she couldn't really see.

**to the edge of the Earth.**

I walked off the edge, and felt my body fall off with a sharp jolt.

**From the Last**

"Stick close to me, Nathan, or that fellow over there." His brown eyes were dark. "There's hardly a woman in here, and the last one who was in here was treated badly."

"What happened to her?" Azal dared to ask.

**to the First.**

"I still have nightmares sometimes."

"Nightmares?" Azalea blinked. What could Jacob have done that gave Rapunzel nightmares-

**It's a Brave New World**

Liam and Nathan patted Eugene on the back, and my Mother and Father went to sit down. I looked at the people of Corona, awed. They were all quiet, but they were all wearing a shade of purple. The men with dark cloaks had them dyed a deep purple, and they took them off when they saw us walk on the platform.

I was to rule these people?

They held three violet silk pillows with crowns on them. Eugene gasped, and I realized that like his throne, he now had a crown.

My Mother crowned Anora, Alex crowned Flynn and took him from Eugene's arms. And then. . .

My Father crowned Eugene. Eugene's eyes turned red and my Father wrapped his arms around him in a hug.

I had to wipe tears from my eyes and then the Kingdom of Corona was all around us on the platform, yelling:

"Congratulations!"

Everyone holding a Corona flag smiled, and glowing lanterns were being passed around. I gasped, and looked at Eugene-

My Father grabbed one for me in time. Anora gazed at the glowing lantern in front of her eyes, and they sparkled as her tiny hands reached for it.

"Now!" Adam yelled over the chaos.

Everyone released their lantern. I threw mine up.

**The war is won.**

* * *

A/N: Did you guess who was who?

Good: Dwayne Fernando

Evil: Jacob Fernando

Soldier: Nathaniel Keen

Civilian: Caroline Fennel

Martyr: Azalea Ruffins Keen

Victim: Sarah Kilter

Prophet: Father Dante

Liar: Jacob Fernando

Honest: Dwayne Fernando

Leader: Rosemary Fennel

Pariah: Riley Welks

Victor: Eugene Fizterherbert (AKA Flynn Rider)

Messiah: Rapunzel Fitzherbert

* * *

A/N: Despite the vigorous editing, I actually love doing these. Expect another one soon!

I'll get going. I still have. . . I did May and June. . .

Two oneshots.

Man, this is going to get hard during the school year. (Expect those maybe around holidays. Ugh.)

But I'll keep tabs and get them all done! :)

Thanks for reading! :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:

For the love of all things holy, here.

Listen to this song while you watch or I'll have to sneak into peoples' houses.

And then say "Hi", give you a hug, and thank you for reading my story.

Then smile all creepily when you finally click the URL to listen to with this.

Hee-hee. :)

* * *

World: From _Tangled for a Flower/**Caught in a** _**Dream **world

Characters: Nathaniel Keen and Azalea Ruffins Keen from my _Tangled for a_ Flower/**Caught in a Dream**

* * *

Oh crap. I just gave away a spoiler. *Points above*

* * *

/watch?v=5TwFVlMcijo

* * *

_**CAUTION:**_

_**Filled with angst. FILLED.**_

_**And then. . . You know.**_

_**Love.**_

* * *

**I watched you sleepin' quietly in my bed.**

She watched Nathan's face as he slept. He was dozing, already asleep, and she found it funny that he had fallen asleep on her this time.

** You don't know this now. . .**

She looked at Nathan and quickly pecked his cheek when he came back down.

**But there's some things that need to be said.**

She whispered in his ear, "I love you."

**And it's all that I can hear**

"Do you understand your sentence?"

**It's more than I can bear.**

"Make me forget my name, please."

**What if I fall**

Azalea staggered to her feet and pushed him away. Big, fat tears rolled down her cheeks and her vision warped again.

**and hurt myself?**

"Catch her!"

"It hurts to remember."

** Would you know how to fix me?**

"Nathan's here for you."

**What if I went**

Jocelyn winked.

"Come on up."

**and lost myself?**

Azalea tugged them on, barely able to walk. She started laughing and shuffled out of the room after Jocelyn.

**Would you know where to find me?**

"Where have you been?" Nathan was ecstatic to see her.

**If I forgot who I am**

Azalea went blank.

"I'm engaged?"

** would you please remind me?**

Azalea backed away from him. "What are you doing?"

"Making you remember." Nathan's eyes sparked.

Azalea was powerless when he pulled her into his arms, his lips against hers.

**'Cause without you-**

Nathan held her hand while she looked out at the water.

She had to really look at Nathan again. He was nothing like Dwayne or the lucky man Rosemary adored, but he was meant for her.

**Things go hazy.**

God, how she missed him.

She could slowly feel herself beginning to hold air.

"Will I see you again?"

"Every night as long as I can sleep." Nathan whispered, the sound faint.

Nathan finally stopped. Azalea rubbed snow on her face to keep herself awake. "Sleepy?" Nathan eyed her.

He knew her too well. So she lied. "Nope."

"Mh-hm," Nathan winked at her.

***x***

She paused right before she entered and looked at Nathan worriedly.

"What?" Nathan grinned, his light blue sleeves rolled up. He looked down and buttoned his vest. "We're good now?"

She smiled. "No, silly. What am I going to do with my hair?"

Nathan appraised her head. "Want some water?" He grinned mischievously.

She shook her head. "We are not doing that again."

Nathan smiled and ran his hand down her hair. He paused in thought. "I actually like it like this."

**I watched you sleepin' quietly on my bed.**

Nathan was kissing her cheek. She opened her eyes a slit, and didn't move. "Nat?"

Nathan sighed. "Doll, you couldn't have stayed asleep ten for minutes? I wouldn't have minded."

**You don't know this now**

His life had been Azalea. She had been the start of his life. He hadn't been lying when he told her.

**but there's some things that need to be said.**

"Azalea Salta Gothel Ruffins, I love you with all of my heart. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

** It's all that I can hear**

"Six little Azaleas."

"Six little Nathans."

**It's more than I can bear.**

"Put the belt down."

"She won't come back." Nathan choked.

"And that's okay," Adam eased his way in front of Nathan. "It's okay that she won't be back."

**What if I fall**

"Nathan, easy there." Adam and Liam slowly filed into the room after Eugene and David. Anna was gripping the frame of the door tightly to keep her standing.

_I wish you felt me falling off this cliff._ Nathan thought fuzzily.

**and hurt myself?**

It was his third day in their room without eating.

He rolled over, his eyes staring at her pillow. She was gone.

And he had been mourning for three days.

Now all that held her smell was her clothes, but it would fade from them too.

Just like she had.

Gone in the middle of nowhere.

Gone so fast, the whiplash was excruciating.

** Would you know how to fix me?**

_Nat-_

Nat.

_Azalea. . ._ Nathan breathed.

To hear her say. . .

The belt fell from his hands.

_I love you, Nathan._

He was crying, both in his head, and outside of it.

_I will always love you, Nathan._

**What if I went**

He saw a man ahead running, and Nathan took off, rushing through the Palace doors. He exploded through them, and realized the man looked exactly like Dwayne.

** and lost myself?**

"Son of a-" Nathan grabbed Jacob by the shoulders and shoved him against the wall.

**Would you know where to find me?**

Nathan calmed down at her words. After a small silence, he asked. "Can I try it on you?"

**If I forgot who I am**

"_You_ back off!" Nathan pushed Dwayne away. He fell against a chair and surged back to his feet. Dwayne knocked Nathan down with a punch to the stomach. Azalea froze in horror as they began to wrestle on the ground.

** would you please remind me?**

"Stop them!"

Azalea struggled to her feet and yanked Nathan away from Dwayne. "Enough, please!"

**'Cause without you**

" 'Where were you when I needed you to save me?'. I couldn't answer."

Nathan's hands went to stop crystals falling from his eyes. "I couldn't ever answer."

**Things go hazy.**

Nathan twisted his features in a strange blend of a smile and a smirk. Azalea's eyes widened and Nathan saw her eyes blur over with surprise.

She fell down, and Nathan was at her side in a flash.

"Azalea?" He quickly enveloped her in his arms, shaking her. "Azalea?"

"How did you do that?" Azalea moaned.

"Do what?" Nathan nearly grinned. "Are you all right?"

"You. . . You bedazzled me." Shock made her eyes gleam. "I was about to faint!"

Nathan smiled and she flinched away. "D-Don't do it again! My goodness." Sweat beads popped on her forehead.

Nathan blinked in mock confusion. "What's wrong? I'm supposed to be bedazzling."

_ Nathan Junior. Avalon Rosemary. Tanner. Iris._

***x***

"Don't mention her. Let me love her dead as I loved her alive."

Nathan walked away, now unable to see.

_Don't mention Azalea. Don't ever mention her again_.

He nearly grabbed her arm to steady here until he saw what she was wearing.

Nathan looked at her new gown, and he felt an indescribable happiness that nearly made him moan.

_God I love her._ His thoughts finally formed a sentence.

"Sorry." She smiled gently, and his right hand instinctively went to hers. His fingers touched the ring, and he smiled as he kissed the top of her head.

**What if I fall**

Eugene wrapped her in a hug, dried blood near his eyes. He looked at Azalea, and the look of the pity in his eyes made her wince.

Anna bent over her older brother's body, crying. Azalea pulled away from Alex to crouch next to Anna. Azalea could only cry, and Anna put her arm around Azalea's shoulder.

**and hurt myself?**

Azalea screamed in horror, trapped in immobility, when Michael pulled a large glass shard from under his shirt. He thrust the shard into the air and a piercing yell of agony from Nathan made the world rock under her feet.

**Would you know how to fix me?**

"Doll, slow down. I'm really all right." His green eyes stared at her while she bounced across the room.

Azalea suddenly felt her lungs collapse on themselves. She fought to take deep breaths. She had nearly lost him, and he was telling _her_ to slow down. "Nathan, shush."

"Azalea, I'm fine-"

"No, Nathan. I need to do this. You're hurt and I-"

"I'm just telling you to take it easy."

**What if I went**

Azalea stepped into the Tavern, and Nathan went still, his eyes looking her up and down in a way he hoped was polite. She was-

_Beautiful_.

**and I lost myself?**

She stood up, her lips going to the crook of his neck.

Azalea grabbed at his now bare back, her fingers rubbing his skin while she marveled at how soft his skin were.

**Would you know where to find me?**

"It hasn't been years! I _just_ lost her." Nathan looked at me, his green eyes haunted. "Don't try and make me get over her so quickly because it won't work!"

"You find Azalea."

_I miss you, Doll._

_ I miss you, too, Nathan._

**If I forgot who I am**

His hand went to his unshaven face and he went to the washroom. He shaved, washed up, and changed clothes. He switched his gray west for a black vest, switched his darker gray sleeves for white sleeves, and switched his broken heart with an aching one.

**would you please remind me?**

He looked in the mirror, and heard her voice again.

_"I love you, Nathan."_

**'Cause without you**

_God, I miss you so much._

_Nathan,_ she was crying, _stay with me, Nathan._

_I'm nowhere near you._

_ You said you'd wait for me._

_ You said it too, and then you were gone._

**Things go hazy.**

"I'm taking care of you, remember?"

"You see, Doll, the thing about love is that it works both ways."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:

World: _Tangled for a Flower_/**Caught in a Dream** (AKA my "Lanterns of Gold" saga)

Characters: Azalea Ruffins Keen, Nathaniel Keen, and Jacob Fernando.

Jacaza and Azanna.

(Jacob and Azalea, Azalea and Nathan)

* * *

The song for this oneshot is Miley Cyrus's "Wrecking Ball". If you don't watch the video, the song is actually pretty good.

Put it on, and if you haven't watched the video already -**don't- **and read this.

/watch?v=4R_ZTAPGfRc

Hopefully this oneshot will make you like the song more. Maybe.

* * *

** We clawed.**

Desperate, she woozily clawed at the floor, agony flaring with each movement.

** We chained.**

Something wrapped around Azalea's leg and she fell down; she looked down to see chains.

** Our hearts in vain.**

"Do you want to skip to where Fernando makes hate to you?"

"What?" Azalea tried to push him off her.

**We jumped**

"She wasn't taken against her will, gave birth to a baby that _died_, and nor had she been nearly killed by a former lover."

"I think that somehow, I am very much still in love with you."

** never asking why.**

"I think that somehow," Jacob looked down and then back at her; she gasped at the strange turmoil in his eyes,

"I am still very much in love with you."

**We kissed.**

She wanted to capture Jacob in her arms. She wanted to kiss him again.

**I fell under your spell.**

"What is it?" he whispered.

If only she really felt it. If only she really loved him like how her eyes spoke what she thought. She was under a spell. She didn't love him.

**A love no one could deny.**

She was surrounded by couples, and though she and Nathan were close, she was muddled by her memories of kissing Jacob. Even now, she felt her heart jump at his name in her mind, but she couldn't tell whether from fear or nostalgia.

**Don't you ever say I just walked away.**

"Where are you going?"

Did she have to explain? "Just for a bit of air. I-I'll be back." She closed the door behind her, cutting off Nathan's protest.

**I will always want you.**

His green eyes went to her face, one of his hands gently tracing the scar on her cheek, and he sighed her name the same moment she sighed his.

"Nathan," she breathed.

**I can't live a lie.**

"You've been crying."

"Have I? I had a sad dream."

"What was it about?"

She looked at Fernando, and decided to be honest with him.

"I can't remember."

**Running for my life.**

She ran to the door, her hand going to the knob. She was yanked back by her hair.

She hit the floor, landing hard on her back.

The door was in sight again.

But she was pinned to the wall now.

_ Don't panic, don't panic._

Azalea doubled over, now in too much pain to scream.

**I will always want you.**

Azalea felt her hands go to the sides of his face and their foreheads touched. "I want you to kiss me again."

"This isn't you." Jacob whispered, and the pain in his voice made her heart ache.

"I don't know who I am anymore."

**I came in like a wrecking ball!**

"What are you doing?" She asked, nearly taking a step back but she hadn't move from her spot in front of the wall, so her body touched the beige wall behind her.

"I'm helping you remember who you are."

**I never hit so hard in love.**

_He looked at her for consent, and then she was nodding. If only there was a way to make him stay like how he used to be._

_"I want to see you happy."_

_ "I'll make it where you'll be safe." Jacob kissed her cheek, and she sighed. This was the Jacob she missed._

**All I wanted was to break your walls.**

For the first time ever, Azalea knew what Jacob was thinking.

**All you ever did was break me.**

Within hours, he finally stopped.

Azalea hung in the shackles, feeling sick and disoriented.

"Azal?"

**You wreck me.**

"You're only making it more fun."

Azalea got to her feet yards from him, and was disoriented when he was suddenly in front of her.

"Leave me alone." She gasped when his arms wrapped around her back, bringing her to him.

**I put you high**

_ Before long, tiny glowing lights were filling the guy and she was shaking with mild impatience._

**up in the sky.**

_ Azalea smiled as she held her lantern. It was warm and she didn't want to let it go._

_ "Let it go, Azalea."_

** And now you're not coming down.**

_She held her breath, struggling to engrave the feel of the warm lantern to memory, and let it go._

_ She watched it float to the sky with all the other lanterns, her eyes misting up. _I hope I get to do this again.

**It slowly turned.**

"You wretch!" Jacob cursed. He grabbed her by the arm and flung her to the ground.

**You let me burn.**

Her hands were being placed down on something smooth. The heat seared her skin and she screamed.

"Aw, look. Your hands are blistering." Jacob purred. "Not wait, you can't see. Want a peek?"

**And now we're ashes on the ground.**

"It's okay." Avalyn said soothingly, and Azalea's body began to evaporate into silver smoke. "I'm going to be stronger now."

Azalea looked into Avalyn's eyes, and reached at Avalyn's face. Her hands touched glass.

**Don't you ever say I just walked away.**

She sighed, and watched as her eyes turned dark gray.

There was a flash of red light, and Azalea screamed.

** I will always want you.**

_It's so beautiful out here_.

Jacob stiffened beside her.

** I can't live a lie.**

She closed her eyes.

_Azalea!_ Avalyn screamed.

_He burned me._

_ I'll make you leave._ Avalyn glared at her.

_Do it._

** Running for my life.**

The door to the room opened.

Azalea looked at who it was and color drained from her face.

"Matthew?"

"G-G. . .I-I. . ." She went to the door.

I gasped at the feat of strength, and was frozen when she kicked the door open before running out.

** I will always want you.**

Jacob grinned. "Hey, beautiful."

"Hey, bastard." Azalea grinned.

** I came in like a wrecking ball!**

"Thank you," she greeted him when she opened the door.

He held it for her. "No problem."

"What's your name?" The other guards were peering at them. The guard waved them off and they stared out into space.

"Nathan Keen."

** I never hit so hard in love.**

"It's too quiet in there."

"It's quiet out here too." Nathan's voice was in her ear. She jumped.

"Hey, Princess."

"Hi, Nathan."

She wished for many things all of a sudden.

** All I wanted to do was break your walls.**

"Azalea, please." Nathan pleaded. His eyes were shining red. "Don't talk about death."

** All you did was break me.**

"I lost her! I lost her!"

** I came in like a wrecking ball!**

Jacob.

She wasn't free from him. Not even in death.

** I just closed my eyes and swung.**

Something in Avalyn faltered and she shrugged. "M-M-M. . .No." She stuttered. Her left hand clenched into a fist and she bit her lip angrily.

"Are you okay?"

"F-Fine. H-H-Here." Avalyn's shaking right hand held a note. She looked down at it. "E-Every t-t-two words."

** Left me crouching in a blazing fall.**

"We all have to be in pain." Jacob huffed, joining her.

"Meaning?"

"We both play with fire."

** All you ever did was break me.**

_ Which pain did he meant?_

_ I'm bad at handling all of them._ _I started drinking because I can't handle pain._

** You wreck me.**

"She's lost it."

"Azalea's forgetting?"

"I want her back."

"She'll be back."

** I never meant to start a war.**

Nathan, the real Nathan, stood with his arms wrapped tightly around her. He glared at Jacob and began to take rapid steps backwards with Azalea in his grasp.

** I just wanted you to let me in.**

"Of course it's me. Who else would protect you from Jacob?"

"Um," she started.

** And instead of using force,**

Nathan's hands found their way around her shoulders and he got off of her to pull her off the ground. She squeaked in shock when he pushed her against something solid –a tree?- and then laid freezing kisses down her cheek.

"Nathan, stop."

The kisses were making the blood in her veins freeze and she tried harder to push him away.

** I guess I should have let you win.**

** "**Let me make love to you. I want to make love to you." Nathan's eyes grew dark. "I need to."

** I never meant to start a war.**

Nathan grabbed him by his vest's collar and shoved him against the wall again. Blows landed on the sides of Jacob's face and the rest of his body. Nathan's sparking eyes grew darker and the boiling emeralds were all Jacob could see.

** I just wanted you to let me in.**

"And if she's nearby, she probably doesn't like what she's seeing."

** I guess I should have let you win.**

"Was that you?"

"Me who what?"

"We're going to make sweet love all night?"

"Who else would say that?"

"Um, you."

** Don't you ever say I just walked away.**

He looked back at her, his eyes turning luminous as his body began to evaporate into smoke.

Azalea blinked when he vanished.

"Nathan!"

She reached for him with shaking hands. She couldn't believe it. He was gone.

** I will always want you.**

"We enjoy the third chance God has given us." Nathan pulled away, his green eyes smoldering.

"What's wrong?" He asked, and the warmth in her voice made her heart ache.

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." His lips went to her forehead.

** I came in like a wrecking ball!**

They stood there for a moment, kissing slowly, trying to memorize each other's lips. The way they felt. How soft they were.

** I never hit so hard in love.**

"We rolled around kissing." She blushed.

"Good to know that I have that effect on you." Nathan grinned.

** All I wanted was to break your walls.**

"That, my lovely Azalea, is a story for another day." Nathan got to his feet before helping her off the ground.

** All you ever did was break me.**

"Nathan, no!" She exploded into the bedroom.

Nathan looked up. "What is it?" he was standing on a chair tying his belt into a loop.

"Do you not see what you're about to do?" Azalea shrieked.

** I came in like a wrecking ball!**

_ She fell hard on her stomach and tried to crawl to the door as Jacob got up. He abandoned her ankle and she flipped over, beginning to scratch at his face when he bent down to grab her._

** I just closed my eyes and swung.**

_She tried to nip him, confused when he shoved her against the wall. His lips were warming as he kissed her, and she was trying to reach for something with her hands to throw at him._

** Left me crouching in a blazing fall.**

_Azalea, please let me-_

Azalea put her hands on her ears and Avalyn was pushed through the opened door that had been closed. The door slammed shut before Avalyn could get to her feet.

"She's angry."

"Why?" Fernando handed her a plate.

She didn't want to tell him, and wasn't surprised when his eyes went dark.

** All you ever did was break me.**

_ He reached for the nightstand and something was pressed to her face. She felt her hands go limp as a familiar smell filled her nose. Jacob watched as she tried to get up, sitting on her bare lap. She felt surprisingly off-balance and fell down again, tears falling from her eyes._

** You wreck me.**

"You have a cut on your face. Where did that come from?"

Was he going to ask about every scar she had?

"We were eating dinner one time. He tested me."

**You wreck me.**

"Don't be sad," she cooed to him, looking into his eyes. She faced him, her arms wrapping around his large torso.

"It's hard sometimes." Nathan whispered.

_I can only imagine,_ Azalea kissed him.


End file.
